From The Bottom Of My Broken Heart
by Songficcer
Summary: Rei and Usagi sing a song about a man who broke both of their hearts.


From The Bottom Of My Broken Heart  
  
I don't own the song nor SM.  
  
Rei stood backstage, watching the crowd. "Sure is a full house tonight", she wondered out loud. She then turned to Usagi, who was fidegting with her dress.   
  
"I'm SO nervous, Rei", Usagi whined. "What if I get out there and I can't do this?"  
  
Rei looked at her friend with sympathy. "You'll do fine, Usa. Remember, I go out first and you come in on the second verse."  
  
"I'll remember", Usagi assured her raven-haired friend. Soon, the crowd began to grow quite. Then, the voice of the announcer could be heard.  
  
"I would like to thank everyone for coming tonight. We all hope you had a great time enjoying the show. Thank you again for coming." he paused for a moment. "Tonight's last performance will be performed by a Miss Hino Rei and a Miss Tsukino Usagi. Please give a warm welcome for our duet performance." The audiance applauded while the lights dimmed out of exsistance and a lone light shone on Rei as she came out from behind the curtain.  
  
"Thank you for being here tonight. My friend Usagi and I have chosen a song for a man who has recently broken my heart, as well as her's. I hope you enjoy it as well as the rest of the program." She took a deep breath as the tune began. It was slow as well as sad, as she began to entrance the crowd with her golden voice:  
  
"Never look back", we said  
How was I to know I'd miss you so?  
Loneliness up ahead, emtiness behind  
Where do I go?   
  
And you didn't hear  
All my joy through my tears  
All my hopes  
Through my fears  
Did you now  
Still I miss you somehow  
  
From the bottom of my broken heart  
There's just a thing or two I'd like you to know  
You were my first love  
You were my true love  
From the first kisses   
To the very last rose  
From the bottom of my broken heart  
Even though time may find me somebody new  
You were my real love  
I never knew love  
'Till there was you  
From the bottom of my broken heart...  
  
  
As she finished the chourus, the spot light shifted from her to Usagi, who soon beagn the second verse:  
  
"Baby ", I said, "please stay.  
Give our love a chance  
For one more day."  
We could have worked things out  
Taking time is what love is all about  
  
But you put a dart through my dreams  
Through my heart  
And I'm back were I started again  
Never thought it would it end  
  
From the bottom of my broken heart  
There's just a thing or two I'd like you to know  
You were my first love  
You were my true love  
From the first kisses   
To the very last rose  
From the bottom of my broken heart  
Even though time may find me somebody new  
You were my real love  
I never knew love  
'Till there was you  
From the bottom of my broken heart...  
  
As Usagi finished the verse alone, her silvery voice combined with Rei's golden one:  
  
You promised yourself  
But to someone else  
And you made it so perfectly clear  
Still I wish you were here  
  
From the bottom of my broken heart  
There's just a thing or two I'd like you to know  
You were my first love  
You were my true love  
From the first kisses   
To the very last rose  
From the bottom of my broken heart  
Even though time may find me somebody new  
You were my real love  
I never knew love  
'Till there was you  
From the bottom of my broken heart...  
  
Rei then lowered her voice, so Usagi could finish the song on her own:  
  
"Never look back", we said  
How was I to know  
I'd miss you so?...  
  
The crowd went wild! They gave the two girls a standing ovation, as the two bowed. As they walked back stage, Rei notice the tear on Usagi's cheek.  
  
"What's wrong, Usa? The audiance loved your performance", Rei explained.  
  
Usagi laughed a little. "They loved you, too, Rei." She wiped a tear away as someone called her name. From the way it was called, she knew it was Mamoru.  
  
"Usako?..." She turned, fearing and hoping it was not him. But it was.  
  
"Mamoru, what are you doing here?"   
  
It pained him to hear his real name come from her like that. "To see the acts tonight... and you, of course."  
  
Another tear slid down her face as he handed her two dozen white and red roses mixed. She jumped and hugged him fiercly, "Oh, Mamo-chan!! Thank you!!" He hugged her back.  
  
"Gomen, Usa, but I did not mean to break your heart. If you can find it in your heart to forgive me, I'll explain why I did it."  
  
She looked at him like he was her life, "of course I will forgive you Mamo-chan." Together, they left the building and Rei, who was fuming.  
  
"Every one gets happy ending... BUT ME!!" Soon, there were two strong, caring, protective, and warm arms around her waist. She wasn't surprised it was Yuuichirou. "Hey surfer-boy", she said after planting a small kiss on his cheek, "Gramps actually let you come tonight?"  
  
"Yeah", he said returning the gesture. "Wanna go get something to eat?"  
  
She laughed, he seemed to think of food more than Usagi. "You're paying."  
  
"Only if you come with me, Rei." He kissed her again, and they were gone. 


End file.
